In the Moment
by Her Timelord
Summary: Little unrelated one shots between Carrie/Roe. Some pre-relationship, others during.
1. Unforgettable Smell

A/N: written 29/3/12 Based off a little scene between Roe and Carrie in 1x12.

Disclaimer Unforgettable is not mine.

* * *

Carrie was sitting on the couch whilst Roe was seated in a lounge chair beside her; Carrie was watching television, Roe flicked through a magazine. Roe placed his feet upon the table and stretched out yawning making Carrie compare him to a cat doing the same.

She had adjusted her focus back to the television again when she first smelt it, a largely pungent smell of eggs and something bitter, and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on, she gagged when the third part of the aroma hit her fully.

She covered her nose with the edge of her sleeve and glared over at the silently satisfied looking male across from her, "Really?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you really need to do that? Gosh, that stinks like…like a garbage bin from last week or something!"

Roe grinned back at her, "Well, in fact I DID have to do that, couldn't stop it. After all, it's only a natural body function."

Carrie pursed her lips at him in annoyance, "And so are these fists … wait, no, I've got one better, and so is another function of the body that you won't be getting to use tonight." She waggled her eyebrows at him, and she saw the look on his face as he realized what that just meant.

"Hey! No! That's not fair. I can't help it if I need to let a few go every now and then. Come' on Carrie… you can't…" he pleaded with her.

Carrie grinned, "Oh, but I can!" she swiped a finger at him, "And, you may not be able to stop yourself letting them go _but_ you _can_ stop yourself from eating onions too often."

Roe let out a sound of exasperation, "C'mon Carrie! You know I like them, and they are healthy for…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, full of anti-oxidants, I know, you've told me. I do eat rather healthy for the most part, Roe. But you can't keep quoting at me. You'll be on the couch next time." She smirked and turned back to the television.

Roe groaned, glared at the side of her head, and then sighed dramatically knowing that he wouldn't get another word in about it tonight. Well, not until they were in bed, he thought to himself wickedly as he began to plan his form of attack.


	2. Unforgettable sickness

**A/N:** Inspired by episode 1x12, no spoilers though. And its unrelated to the previous chapter, just a one-shot in a pre-relationship between Carrie and Roe.

* * *

The knock on the door drew Roe from his dazed state, lying under his blanket on the couch staring at the television that showed whatever random movie he had eventually found himself pausing on half an hour ago. He could ignore the door, he thought.

Probably wasn't important enough for him to get up out of his warm snug spot. He had his water jug and glass in easy reaching distance and his tissues and a bin. He had some soup- he looked up at the kitchen bench and stove top from his side position on the couch, and realized that he had left the soup to warm on the stove. So he did need to get up to fetch it, he may as well check the door as he went past to the kitchen. He groaned as he stood up and shuffled over to the door.

He didn't bother with the peephole but pulled the door open straight away, and was surprised to see Detective Carrie Wells standing in front of him.

"Well, well." He starts to laugh but it turns into a small cough, "What brings you here?" he finishes after he's caught his breath.

Carrie leans against the door, a small duffel bag in hand, "Oh, you know. Friendly visit and all!" She waves her hand as if she's demonstrating her point.

Roe looks at her skeptical, "Yeah. So friendly you are. I call in sick for one day yesterday, and you're already coming to check on me the first day of the weekend? You couldn't have waited to see if I'd recovered after two more days. What gives?"

She watches him take a tissue out of his track pant bottoms and gives his nose and blow.

"I just wanted to check up on you as you said." She nods, "And, well, you had been coughing since Tuesday and we spent all of Wednesday morning driving the neighborhood in the car together…" she stops to cough and wipes her own nose with a handkerchief she's produced from somewhere, Roe's unsure of where it came from.

"You're sick."

"Wow, great work Detective. Now let me in," she waltzes in past him and places her bag beside the couch where he's clearly set things up for the next few hours. Carrie turns swiftly and glances around the apartment, she nods absentmindedly to herself. "Nice place."

"Uh, thanks." He stand there unsure of what he's meant to do with the lady who's just invited herself in when he clearly was never intending on inviting her inside. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, Carrie…but, I don't…"

"Ah, I see you have some soup already for us. Good," Carrie rummages and finds some bowls and starts spooning together helpings before Roe can formulate his next plan of attack, or was that defense? With Carrie he was never too sure, and it certainly didn't help that he had his nose and head stuffed to the brim and he could barely string together a sentence worthy of a five year old.

He blinked and took a sip of his water, and sat back on the couch. Hoping that his unwanted visitor was just a dream he pulled up the blanket over his legs and tried to concentrate on the movie again. He felt a shift in the couch and a warm body sat down beside him, handing him a bowl of steaming soup and pulling the blanket over to cover the other side of the couch as well. He didn't turn his head, he concentrated on his soup, feeling the warmth of the liquid coat his sore throat and give him some much needed energy to keep his head upright.

When he finished his soup he placed the bowl onto the coffee table in front of him and turns to face his 'guest'. She gives him a tired smile as she takes another spoonful of the soup. Roe sees the lines on her face and the redness of both her eyes and nose, and he realizes that she's in as much of a state as he is. Possibly more so, she's just better at hiding it than him.

Something in him gives way a little, and he sighs turning back to the television and snuggling deeper into his blanket and couch, secretly glad for the extra warmth of the person beside him.

"Why did you come here?" he asks her just as he's nodding off to sleep, nudged out of his stupor when she placed her bowl down a moment ago.

"Because, you got me sick," he feels her snuggle into the shared blanket and her foot brushes his knee as she does, "And since you got me sick, you can make me unsick."

"Unsick?" he barely retorts as he finds his eyes dropping closed.

"Shh, y'know what I meant." A shoulder touches his own, comforting him.

He does, but he doesn't reply, his only response is his head gently falling to rest on her shoulder as he sleeps.


End file.
